Two Kingdoms
by Arisa Akita
Summary: Two countries must come together after a long time of war and pain to protect against a common enemy. Will the two countries be able to face this foe alone, or will they have to make a life long bond? Yaoi Eventually SetoxJou
1. Chapter 1

**Two kingdoms**

Summary: Two countries must come together after a long time of war and pain to protect against a common enemy. Will the two countries be able to face this foe alone, or will they have to make a life long bond? Yaoi

Words:1,503

* * *

"Seto! I have someone to show you." The teen rolled his eyes, at fifteen he already knew what was expected of him at all times. He was the heir to the throne after all. His uncle the acting king after his parents death had been running the kingdom until he reached majority. After almost ten years of his rule the Kingdom of Kaiba Seto has yet to see anything positive to benefit the country been done.

"At least she's not hideous." The blond's cheeks puffed out in a very unladylike manner before settling on a stern look of dislike on the young prince. Seto blinked slowly once turning his face to look at his uncle.

"Behave, she is to be your betrothed. This is King Jounouchi." The young prince bowed showing his respect. He had known of6 the betrothal for a while but for some reasons he never thought he'd have to go through with it. It was probably the way that his uncle seemed to be scheme something. He always overly cautious with his schemes. Seto figured it was better to not worry about his uncle as long as his gaze was not on him. He seemed like playing king too much to allow Seto into power. It's quite unfortunate that Seto planned to be king, through any means necessary including marrying a pretty blond with an empty head.

"Now keep her company while I discuss some things with the King of Jounouchi." Seto closed his eyes for a second, he had the sudden urge to pinch his nose. He was feeling a headache coming on and the blond had yet to even speak.

"Follow me." Briskly turning around the brunet started to walk to the inner depths of the castle. He wasn't sure what his uncle had meant by keep her busy, but he would at least direct her away from the important matters at hand.

"Father." The voice was as alluring as the package of the princess. Soft and restrained but overall dull. A cultivated princess with no mind or art for ruling, not the type of Queen Seto would pick. Then again it wasn't his choice, at least not for another three years.

The soft clicking of heels and slight ruffle of dress behind the prince alerted him that the princess was following so he continued through the halls. Seto had been born within these very walls. He had lived with his mother and father for a few years before his brother was born. His mother had died from complications, and his father had poisoned himself over grief of his loss. That had left Seto, his brother, and the kingdom under the watch of the Duke.

"This is your room." He opened a door among many others along the hall way. The room revealed was decorated with the finest of silks and fashioned for a princess. The blond bowed and stepped into the room.

"Thank you- It's nice to-" The door slammed shut separating the princess from the prince and cutting off her words. With a frown and a sigh the princess slumped over to her luggage. She was supposed to marry this stoic man-child? Mother goddess save her.

* * *

It had been a few days of negotiation, and the Duke could very much tell that the King of Jounouchi had almost reached his breaking point. It had taken expert diversion skills, and quick talking to let the talks last this long but it was about to pay off. The Duke had been made aware of the notorious drinking problem of the King of Jounouchi, he was quite simply a lush.

"You know I'll take that drink now." The Duke smiled slowly. If his sources were right the king would not stop at just one drink. Though it would only take two for his plan to be complete.

"For certain." With a side look a servant went to fetch some wine. The first cup was poured and drank rather quickly by the king. "Let me pour you another?"

"Uncle." The man's hand slipped as he finished pouring the king a second glass he had already slipped a poison into the cup when the young prince had walked in.

"Seto, my boy." The prince knew that kind voice and face way too well. The Duke was scheme something and it couldn't be good. "Shouldn't you be upstairs keeping the princess company?"

"She's fine. She is with Mokuba." Now he was definitely on edge. Duke Gozaburo never asked for anything, it was always a demand guised as a question. The king let off a laugh and moved around the table grabbing the cup that was just filled.

"Let the boy stay! He's old enough for these talks, it is his future after all. My son is 13 and I allowed him to join meetings often. These young people are smarter than we old folks give them credit for." A hand sturdily on his cup he drank the liquid in one gulp including all of the poison that was slipped in by Gozaburo.

Seto had always been smart, but nothing had clicked in his brain faster than when the King of Jounouchi's eyes turned white, his skin flushed and his mouth started foaming.

"You poisoned him," as strong as the teenw as he had never dealt with seeing someone dying in front of his own eyes. "Just like you poisoned my father." It all made sense now, far too much sense to be a coincidence. Seto had lived with so much pain thinking his father chose to leave him after promsing he would never do so. Now he knew the truth. In a split second he turned and ran up the tall stair case at the end of the hall. He was lucky for the old war injury in his uncles legs that made his running only a slightly speedy jog and the dead body of the king that slowed the Duke down.

The young Prince's mind was reeling as he fled down the corridor. If the Duke had killed the King it was only a matter of time before the Duke would kill the princess and eventually Seto and Mokuba. First thing was first getting the young blond out of the castle.

* * *

"You're not like the other girls in the kingdom. They never want to play Duel Monsters with me. I'm glad you're going to be my new sister. You'll make the best queen!" The princess coughed into her hand. The younger boy was cute and reminded her of her own younger sibling.

"I don't think your brother wants to marry me. Though I have no doubt that you'd be the best little brother ever."

"Big brother hasn't spent any time with you! He'll love you I know he will."

"Maybe but not when he finds out that I'm a –" The door slammed open.

"Seto what's wrong?"

"You have to go!" the prince ignored his brother and looked at the princess. There was no time. "You have to go, now!"

"What why, explain yourself." For the first time Seto had really taken in the princess, the strong tilt of her chin the regeal stand she held herself. She would be good queen material, and most likely a fine ruler but first she had to live. They all did.

"My uncle killed your father, he's coming to kill you. You HAVE to go." They stood at each other, there was no time for this but Seto knew she had to believe he was serious.

"Fine." That was that, she bent over and pulled a knife from somewhere under her skirt and cut away the bottom half of her dress before walking calmly over to the window. "I wish you both well."

"Princess." She turned from the window and waited as the Prince stepped up to her. "I'm sorry, for everything." Seto was shocked when warm and soft lips touched his.

"Goodbye. You know one day you will have to return that kiss to me." And with a relaxed grace the princess shimmied her way down the side of the castle with nothing but a belt knife and her bare hands. The stunned prince watched the figure dash into the woods and sighed. The footsteps approaching the door his only reminder that they weren't out of hot water yet.

"You little brat." Seto stood tall and approached and waited his uncle. This was his kingdom. The man charged at Seto, fast despite his winded expression and injury. The prince dodge the man's attack. The Duke slipped and headed towards the window. In a desperate act the man held on to the window sill and looked up pleadingly at the princes. "Help me, Seto. Please."

"I will help you." The prince said, much to the relief of Gozaburo. "In the same way you helped my father." The prince lifted the mans clenched fingers one by one. Taking pleasure in all the years of torment that were soon to be over. "Farewell uncle."

* * *

It's been a very VERY long time, since I've written fanfiction but after Anime North I was inspired. As such have some yugioh fanfiction. Eventually it will be SetoxJou if I decide to continue and if there is interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two kingdoms**

Summary: Two countries must come together after a long time of war and pain to protect against a common enemy. Will the two countries be able to face this foe alone, or will they have to make a life long bond? Yaoi

Words:1,686/3,189

* * *

"My king you cannot be serious." The white haired man could not believe what his ears were telling him. After years of war, and after the murder of the past king during the last peace talks now the kingdoms were going to try again. It was foolish at best.

"I am indeed serious, and I am not your King. Not yet." Even as he said this he was seated on the throne of the king. There had been no troubles securing the throne after his father's death. At least there wasn't after the order was giving to be rid of the conspirator of the Kaiba kingdom.

"We've treated you as such since the death of your father, may the dark lord keep him."

"That may be so, but by law I am not entitled to be King until I am of age. I haven't even completed my knights training."

"It's only weeks away until your birthday and coronation. Do you really wish to have there even be the slightest chance you're killed before then."

"I do not care."

"Yes your grace. As your loyal servant I will follow your commands, as your friend you are an idiot." With a bow the sandy hair blond male stalked out of the throne chamber.

Katsuya the crown prince and acting regent of the Kingdom of Jounouchi sighed. The council was sound, it was going to be a risk to meet with the other king before the Coronation but there was a reason for his haste. A near five year promise.

"You know he's not going to be happy. Meaning he's going to work the guard harder than ever, meaning my dear prince that the knights of the realm will not be happy."

"Let me guess Bakura, you've been there the whole time." The blond turned in his throne to see the white haired and fair skinned man.

"Yes your grace you'd be correct."

"I find it better practice to just assume you are a step away from ending my life at any moment. Somehow that comforts me." The previously hidden man chuckled.

"A step away from saving your life as well."

"May that be."

"Am I doing the right and smart thing oh spymaster?"

"Smart? No, definitely that, right however is debatable. Right for the kingdom that's to be determined right for your heart, ah not that question was never an issue. You're following your heart for your first love. Somehow, even I can't say that is wrong."

"I want to be surprised and outrage that you know about that, but you are my spymaster for a reason."

"That, and I was once your best friend."

"You still are. Now if you'll kindly excuse me, or follow me silently whichever, I plan to receive my sister when she's back from riding."

"Your grace." With those words Katsuya was left alone, or seemingly so. Rolling his eyes the crown prince walked out of the throne room. At least Bakura thought he was doing the right thing, that had to account for something.

* * *

"Shizuka it is getting dark."

"Shhh." The young woman removed herself from her horse with hard won grace. She was just past her fourteenth year and had been close to sightless for just as long. "I'll have you remember it is always dark for me." At fourteen she was one of the few females who had ever even attempted to be a fighter, and above that she was the only swordsman or woman who was blind. "Now listen something approaches. Hide yourselves.

Her skills were far more developed than any others, and she had travelled these woods on both foot and horseback since she was old enough to saddle. With silent steps she moved into the bush of the dense forest. She signaled with her hands that there were around seven men five on horseback. Thought she could not herself see hadn signals her brother had helped her learn to make them herself. She preferred whistles but she had no clue who or what was in the woods. Especially the ones outside the kingdom wall, it could be anything.

"Halt." Serenity hear the whispered command and the tracks in the snow stopped.

"Prince are you sure it's alright to come this way. Why didn't we approach from the front."

"Simply put big brother sent me to scout not to make a ruckus by arriving a week early. He is searching for something, and he has no will of coming to this kingdom if it doesn't reside inside. As such we approach from the forest and ask some quest-" The ringing of swords being removed from their holsters sang when the young princeling was pulled from his horse.

"Who are you and who do you serve?" A thud alerted the young woman to movement behind her. "Move and I will slight his throat. Now answer."

"I am Prince Mokuba of the Kingdom of Kaiba, now unhand me."

"No. You are on my land, and I will not unhand you until your mean sheath their swords and remount their horses."

"There's no way he could know that we're behind him."

"I have exceptional hearing."

"Do it, do it! I have no ill will against whoever this young man may be. "When the men had retreated only then was the knife removed from the Princes neck. "So tell knight, how do you see with a full eye shield. Also while we're on the topic, I'd like to know who you are since I've already done my introductions."

"Introductions! "

"Hush, Haga. I am not a knight. I am Princess Shizuka and I have no need for such a weak sense as sight." The young girl tall for her age removed her helmet to allow her long strawberry gold hair spill down her back. "You will follow me, or I will, because I can, have you all killed. Prince you may ride at the front a long side me." It was as much as a precautious measure as a courteous one.

"So, you are blind, and a woman, interesting."

"Which shocks you more Prince?" The Princess was clad in full armor, squires gear but armor none the less. A woman by law couldn't become a knight, however she was not seen as a woman in most eyes. "The fact that I'm blind, or the fact that I'm a girl?" The strawberry haired girl looked over at the young Prince.

"My lady I'd have to say that you're blind. In my country we have lady knights and warriors."

"Sounds like quite a place."

"It has it's moments, however it's far more beautiful here."

"Everything looks the same to someone with no sight. Remember that Prince, but also remember with a loss of one sense I've gained a lot. I could smell your horses and your men long before you saw me. So it's not quite a disadvantage."

"I suppose your right my Lady."

"Please call me Shizuka."

"As you wish Shizuka. Then do me the honor of calling me Mokuba."

"It was what I intended to call you. Now I'd like verymuch to know what you were looking for that you had to arrive early." Blind as she was she couldn't see the look of respect that dawned on the young Princes face.

"My brother has sent me to find someone. From his childhood who should be residing within your walls. If they are not well, I've travelled for naught and will await my brothers return. Princess I-"

"Shut up. Don't just gape be quiet."

"Princess go, we'll hold them off we're surrounded, we weren't paying attention, damnit go back ride hard."

"Who are they?"

"Just go!" Shizuka wasted no time as she kicked her horse in the direction she knew home to be. Her chestnut gelding reared and struck down an attacker. Her horse was a wonderful warhorse especially for not being a stallion.

"Mokuba to me!" The princess screamed as her horse lowered and galloped off the only inclination that the prince was following was the pounding of his horse hooves.

"Who are they?" When they were a ways away from the fighting Mokuba sought to find answers. Who knew that the Land of Jounouchi was such a violent one.

"I have no idea, but I plan to find out." Still riding the girl pulled out a whistle and made a few short calls and then a long one. "Come the gates will only be open for a few minutes, ride your horse hard, it will be looked after when we're safe."

* * *

Soon to be King Katsuya waited at the gates of the city for his sister it was an half an hour ride from the castle but it was good to be away from the stale and boring meetings and paper work he had to deal with on a daily basis. His blond hair whipped around from his green and gold regalia from talking to one of his guards when he heard the distress call from one of the palace whistles from outside the wall.

"Open the gate, OPEN IT NOW!" Not used to hearing their regent in such a disarray they moved quickly to pull the doors open.

"Brother!" The blond regent swift moved to his sisters moving horse and calmed it. Lifting her with the muscles he gained in his trials as a squire he removed her from her saddle. Looking her over for any injuries he wrapped his arms around her and sighed. She was the only family he had left he'd be lost without her.

"I'm so glad you're fine, I was so worried when I heard the call." The prince kissed his younger sisters head and gave her one last hug.

"I was trotting along with Prince, oh dear! Where are my manners?" The princess stood and curtisied. "May I present Prince Mokuba of Kaiba."

"I found you!" The guard picked up their swords as the foreigner chuck himself at the king to be wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're alive, I've missed you. My brother has missed you."

* * *

Thank you to the two reviewers. I'm glad you like it I hope not to disappoint I know I'm not the most consistent when it comes to updating and finishing stories but. I'm quite fond of this one yet. Enjoy chapter two please, and remember reviews=updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two kingdoms**

Summary: Two countries must come together after a long time of war and pain to protect against a common enemy. Will the two countries be able to face this foe alone, or will they have to make a life long bond? Yaoi

Words:1,621/4,810

* * *

Katsuya glanced at the raven haired youth that was riding beside him. His memory of his time in the Land of Kaiba was crystal clear. It's not every day a prince and squire dresses up as a girl to save his blind child sister from certain unhappiness. Even still it had been nearly five years, he didn't expect the brother's from the other kingdom to remember or for that matter recognize him without the wig and dress.

* * *

"Your room, highness."

"Thank you." The Prince thanked the servant and moved to the inner parts of the room. He was to get settled before dinner. After the long two day ride he could do with a bath. As a prince he was much preferred a manicured life. The road was fun, as long as a warm bed was waiting at the end of the night.

It was a shame he got caught, and an even bigger shame and mystery that they were attacked as well. Could the ambush be planned by the Jounouchi's? But why would he do so on his own lands. It was bit strange either way. The intrigues of a foreign court. Not exactly something the young Prince was looking forward too but there wasn't much he could do to avoid it. He smiled to himself sinking into the hot bath water; let the games begin.

A knock at the door awoke the prince. He shivered violently realizing the water was now cold. Dunking his head quickly he jumped out of the bath wrapping himself in a robe.

"Yes?" He called trying to heat up.

"Highness, Dinner will be served soon, I shall wait outside your chambers to lead you there."

"Yes, yes, alright." The young prince shook his head at his own foolishness. It wasn't his fault he couldn't sleep in a forest. He removed himself from the bath, getting dressed as quickly as the hose and tunic allowed him. Wouldn't it just be easier if people only wore ONE layer of clothing? And a cooler, especially while they were in the south. It was hot even in the later months of the year. Slipping into his shoes and quickly throwing a tie on his long and unruly hair before stepping to the hallway to meet the servant.

She was a young woman probably no older than 16, dressed in all white stitched in the colours of Jounouchi house. She bowed and silently walked down the hall expecting to be followed. The prince lost track of the way they had taken after the third left, second right and couple of staircases. Well then. They finally made it to the dining hall.

"Welcome Prince Mokuba of the Kaiba kingdom. Please join us." The feast was spectacular to say the least. There were a lot more varieties of food than ever at the prince's home.

"Your majesty this looks wonderful."

"Thank you my chief was in a ruckus about not having any meat to prepare you, but you know how the hunt went today."

"Yes that was quite strange. Do you usually get attacked in the woods my lady?" Mokuba turned his attention towards the princess. Whom was now looking absolutely stunning in a long forest green dress with a gold bodice.

"You'd be surprised actually, but no. No one has attacked our kingdom since my brother's reign. I can only assume why they would do so." Though her face proved to look innocent there was the underlying feel of suspicion. Yes, Mokuba had been wondering why they had attacked so close to his brothers planned visit. Strange very strange.

"Let's not worry about those things while the food is getting cold." With a nod those seated at the table nodded. Mokuba couldn't help but notice that there were quite a number of chairs empty. It didn't seem that it would be for long though. "Ah! There you all are. I hope cleaning was too much trouble."

"Do not worry about it, m'lord." It could only be assumed that the young males and females that were now entering the small dinning hall were of the royal court. Mokuba went to rise to greet the in comers. "Don't worry your highness, I'll be quite upset if you stop eating. It took me hours to prepare that."

"Ah, may I introduce you to my chief, royal accountant, and good friend Ryou Bakura." The pale haired and skinned man bowed before taking a seat. "Behind him is the training master, and head of the guard Kajuki Mai. A lady in a fancy tunic and hose strode up to the table her hips swaying before taking a seat. Their training master was a female? For a place without female knights Mokuba had to say he was impressed. "We also have Baron Akefia Bakare, no relation to the cook despite their hair." At first he was sure they were the same person. Though with the red eyes and deeply tanned skin as well as a scar on the side of his face perhaps he wasn't so a like to their cook.

"Everyone this is Prince Mokuba from the land of Kaiba." There were plenty of greetings to go around. This court was strange he decided. There wasn't really ever a time when he could see his brother entertaining the staff willingly. However that did nothing to keep their staff from making the get togethers unwilling. This however was such an open court and even through the town while they were riding back everyone greeted the king with such love and fondness. The young prince couldn't help but smile. It seemed as if the 'princess' of Jounouchi had not changed a bit.

"How fairs the cold lands of Kaiba hun?"

"Definitely cold. Abundant in wildlife, but cold." He answered.

"I'm shivering just thinking about it. Though the snow was beautiful, I think I'll keep my sunshine." The golden regent smiled jovially. "Ah if we are all done we can take our dessert in the courtyard. You do make enough didn't you Ryou?"

"Yes your highness, if any child goes with naught today I'll personally hand deliver a pastry to their door step." The young chief shook his head his long white hair bouncing. There were smiles all around the table as they stood to move.

* * *

"Ah! It's beautiful out. A nice breeze the sunsetting this is going to be lovely for the first day of coronation!" Princess shizuka stretched her arms and prepared to sit on a field of grass that surrounded the castle walls.

"Let's prepare to celebrate for fourteen days! We shall temporarily forget the hardships of the day and ring in the beginning of a new time! What better way than with sweets!" The soon to be king opened the gates for all the commoners of the kingdom to come and join the celebration. "Children and elder line of first! Don't worry everyone I've been assured that the palace chief made enough for everyone!"

The smiles were contagious that night as the kingdom celebrated the beginning of the king's coronation celebration. The blond and tanned prince stood upon the balcony of the courtyard.

"Everyone." A kingdom can be a loud thing, especially with the extremely large amount of people that had come. "I said everyone! You're king is speaking it would do well to listen, It's important!" The blond yelled and amazingly everyone quieted down to listen. "Good much better! The tournament will start in a week's time and will last for 7 days. In the days in which our kingdom is still our own. What's mine is yours, no one shall go hungry for the week. There will be a fair and public feasts for all throughout the next six days so please enjoy yourselves on the crowns behalf!" That had everyone roaring in celebration once more. A tavern or three opened up their stores and rolled their ale into the streets.

Singers and poets, tumblers and courtesans filtered through the crowed without any want for coin. The visiting prince was in high spirits. It was a lot different from how the court he grew up in was. Everyone was lively and it seemed like a large extended family. Light hair and dark skinned faces were everywhere. While in his home everyone was fair skinned and dark haired it was definitely called the summer kingdom for a reason.

A few exclamations of shock rang through the field as three horses and their riders crashed through the party. One of them fair of haired whiles two of them from the kingdom of Kaiba. There were a totally of four men missing. This couldn't be good at all. The three removed themselves from their horse with mild grimace. They were injured but not so badly.

"Mariku, thank you, stand please. Where are the others?"

"Rafael was killed, they took Malik alive. I wanted to go after them but I knew, Sire I don't know what I'll do without-" The king gently laid a hand on the head of his loyal subject.

"I understand first thing tomorrow we will send out a search party. In the meantime please go inside and take care of yourself. We've lost too many men today. Everyone," He raised his voice. "Please continue the celebrations we will not let anything deter us from our rightful party! Enjoy!" With that everyone went back to the festival enjoying the ale that flowed freely and the snacks provided.

However, after Mokuba had dismissed his own men to be cared for he took a look at the usually jovial king. There was a polite smile on his face but his eyes were calculating. Carefree but still careful this was an interesting kingdom indeed.

* * *

Quick note thank you for all of your reviews. When I learn how to work this site after my long hiatus I will reply!


End file.
